Metal Gear
Metal Gear Solid 3 is Nothing but a Virtual Mission The Metal Gear Solid games follow our hero, Solid Snake, through a series of ham-fistedly operatic stealth adventures as he tries to save the world from total destruction while wielding a 1980s Kurt Russell mullet wig. However, the third entry in the series (appropriately titled Metal Gear Solid 3) is a prequel, detailing the exploits of Solid Snake's one-eyed predecessor and eventual nemesis, Naked Snake, as he tiptoes his way through a communist jungle in the 1960s, snapping necks and disarming nuclear weapons. This one comes from Tyler Humphrey at Twinfinite, who posits that Metal Gear Solid 3 is really just a virtual reality training simulation that Solid Snake is participating in. Everything you see and experience in the game is all part of the simulation -- none of it is really happening. Consider the evidence: At the beginning of the game, Major Zero (the Zordon to Naked Snake's Green Power Ranger) informs us that we are about to embark on a "virtuous mission." Naked Snake mishears this and asks, "Virtual mission?" Granted, this is about as substantial a piece of evidence as Paul McCartney's bare feet on the cover of Abbey Road, but it gets us thinking about the whole virtual reality thing right off the bat. Furthermore, the previous game, Metal Gear Solid 2, was revealed to be nothing but a virtual simulation in a surprise twist during the game's climax. So the producers of Metal Gear are making damn sure "this might all be fake" is the neighborhood our minds are playing in as soon as Metal Gear Solid 3 begins. Much stronger evidence occurs if, during the course of the game, you kill a man named Ocelot, who is a crucial character in the previous two entries of the series. Remember, Metal Gear Solid 3 is a prequel, so killing Ocelot would be like killing off Obi-Wan Kenobi in Attack of the Clones. Anyway, should you kill Ocelot, the game ends and you get yelled at for screwing up the future timeline ... by Roy Campbell, a character who does not otherwise appear in Metal Gear Solid 3. Roy Campbell is Solid Snake's contact in the other Metal Gear games. However, as we previously mentioned, a man named Major Zero is supposed to be your contact in this game, and indeed, every other time you screw something up, it is Zero's voice you hear scolding you about it. thumb|left|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APH1LIJaq7A, a character who does not otherwise appear in Metal Gear Solid 3. Roy Campbell is Solid Snake's contact in the other Metal Gear games. However, as we previously mentioned, a man named Major Zero is supposed to be your contact in this game, and indeed, every other time you screw something up, it is Zero's voice you hear scolding you about it. Why then would you suddenly hear Roy Campbell's voice berating you about creating a time paradox? Because [http://www.twinfinite.net/blog/2012/04/06/featurama-virtual-mission-mgs-series-spoilers/ Metal Gear Solid 3 is just Solid Snake playing a training mission], and whenever you do something that alters the timeline of events, you hear Campbell yanking him out of the simulation like Jeff Fahey in The Lawnmower Man. Given what we already know about the crazy-bastardness of the game's creator, Hideo Kojima, this doesn't seem that far-fetched. Category:Video Games